


Revelatur Memorias

by Slashify



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Canon-Typical Violence, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Kid Tony Stark, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Bucky Barnes, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, minor vomit mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 20:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashify/pseuds/Slashify
Summary: The Winter Soldier watches Tony Stark through the years.





	Revelatur Memorias

The Asset watches the family from a rooftop down the street. The boy with dark hair frowns down at a math problem he's trying to work out in the small notebook he brought with him. The restaurant doesn't have children's menus. The Asset thinks it is an anomaly that a child would even be allowed to dine there. The parents are laughing with the other couple at the table.

The Asset has been watching since he had caught sight of the family getting out of their car. Something about the boy's father makes The Asset's head hurt, an itch in the brain, makes the eyes water. The boy focuses on his notebook. The one time the parents had paid him attention was to tell him to behave and let the adults talk. The mother had ordered for the boy without asking what he wished to eat.

The Asset is late to the rendezvous. These people are not the mission, but The Asset can't make the body comply with protocol.

The father has paid the bill. The family will soon leave. The Asset moves quickly, scribbling in a small notebook the handlers allow for when the memory is required and failing. The page is torn out and slipped into the boy's jacket pocket in the crowded street in front of the restaurant.

*******

Howard stares at the slip of paper on his son's desk. The handwriting and subject matter brings to mind a blue coat, slicked-back dark hair, a crooked smile.

He folds up the paper and stuffs it in his pocket. That man is gone, and Howard is going to make damn sure that Tony never has a need for the math on that paper. His son will never have to calculate bullet trajectory.

He takes a moment to remember his lost sniper friend. He closes his eyes and pictures Barnes and Rogers, heads bent over maps, arguing strategy, fighting, laughing.

He turns off Tony's bedroom light and heads back to his workshop.

*******

Tony Stark has so many toys, nobody notices when a new stuffed bear and wind-up robot shows up. Tony tells himself his dad left them in his room when he was asleep. He never asks about it.

*******

Tony has a secondhand copy of Frankenstein that he found in the car his dad hired for him to use while he's at school. The driver doesn't know where it came from, and mentions offhandedly that he thought they had cleaned the car that morning. Inside the front cover the word 'family' is written in Russian.

*******

  
The Asset isn't wiped right away after the mission. He reports. The man and woman in the car are dead. They tell him he's earned a rare reward. The handler is telling him what he's earned when his vision blurs. He sees a dark-haired man. He is smiling at The Asset. They are drinking, laughing, dancing. The man's hair is gray and the asset is watching him drive. The man's face is bloody.

The asset screams. He fights. They take him down. They wipe him again.

*******

The Asset is carrying the young man. The other's shirt smells of alcohol and vomit, and his heart rate has slowed to a worryingly slow pace. He leaves the young man in the ambulance bay. He watches the nurses and doctors rush out to help. When he returns to the handler he is subdued. When they return to the compound he is punished. Blood drips from his ears. Everything goes black.

*******  
  
Bucky sits in his apartment writing in his journal. A picture of Tony Stark he clipped from a magazine is on one page, on the other, he writes what he can remember. He writes about the times he happened across Tony when he was in the field.

A lot of his memories are hazy. He thinks he got in trouble once when he broke from a mission to help the guy, but he doesn't remember why he'd needed help. He remembers the tugging sensation of not-memory in his head when he saw Tony. He remembers feeling responsible for him, even when he didn't remember killing his parents.

Bucky stows his journal on top of the fridge with some others he's working on. He's run out of fresh food and he's sick of candy bars.

He hopes the market will have plums. He's read they're supposed to support memory.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first MCU fic and I'm very surprised it isn't Stucky! I'm looking forward to being a part of this fandom.


End file.
